1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a cap assembly, and more particularly, to a self sealing bag in box cap assembly. Such a cap assembly is used in association with the dispensing of flowable material from a bag.
2. Background Art
Self sealing bags have become increasingly useful, especially in the food packaging industry. One current system utilizes a flexible bag having a spout to which a Sentry cap available from Scholle Corporation is affixed. A separate hose is provided which has at a first end a probe and at a second end a connector available from Erie Plastics with a flexible membrane. One such membrane is available from LMS of Illinois. The probe is inserted into the opening of the Sentry cap and the other end is affixed to a distribution hose so that flowable material can be withdrawn from the flexible bag through the Sentry Cap and to the distribution hose. One such system is shown in FIG. 1 referred to generally as 200. Several different embodiments of such a cap are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,220 issued to Verespej et al and assigned to Scholle Corporation and U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,277 issued to Verespej et al and assigned to Scholle Corporation. Both of these patents are incorporated by reference herein, in their entirety.
Among other drawbacks, such a system requires many separate components which increase the cost of use of such a system. Additionally, with such a system, many connections are utilized, each of which is susceptible to failure. Further still, such sealing membranes are prone to damage during the insertion of the probe therein, and there are drawbacks associated with the membrane configurations themselves.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved self sealing bag in box system with an improved cap assembly.
It is another object of the disclosure to provide an improved sealing membrane which effectively seals and which is resistant to degradation or destruction by the insertion or removal of the probe.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.